Indominus Rex
The Indominus Rex is a genetically-created dinosaur who serves as the main antagonist for the 2015 movie Jurassic World. Background Years after John Hammond's death and failed attempt to make an attraction out of dinosaurs revived from extinction, InGen was bought out and began working on a new theme park known as Jurassic World, which turned out to be a moderate success until the park started losing profits due to people simply becoming bored with dinosaurs. To help sort out this issue, InGen's top scientists were put to work in creating a new breed of dinosaur from the DNA of other dinosaurs, as well as other amphibians and reptiles. It was called the Indominus Rex, which eventually escaped and wrecked havoc on the park. It ran amok until it battled a Tyrannosaurus Rex and was then devoured by a Mosasaurus. Powers & Abilities *'Higher Intellect:' The Indominus is much smarter than any other dinosaur. It not only managed to outsmart the guards to it's pen, but also turned out to be killing other dinosaurs for sport instead of food. *'Powerful Jaw and Claws:' The Indominus' claws are sharp enough to leave markings on metal. It's jaw can unhinge itself, much like a snake, to allow it to devour larger meals. *'Camouflage:' The Indominus is capable of completely blending in with it's surroundings. *'Concealing Body Heat' Feats Strength * Crushed a bullet-proof Gyrosphere in her jaws. * Flipped a 4-ton Ankylosaurus onto its back and broke its neck. * Threw a 7-ton T-Rex to the ground, then proceeded to drag her by the neck across the floor with her mouth. * Smashed through the Visitor Centre. * Kicked a Gyrosphere. * Knocked down a tree while fighting the ACU soldiers. * Sent a truck flying into the air with her head. * Smashed through the walls of the Jurassic World Aviary. Speed * Reacted to Delta and Echo's lunges. * Dodged machine gun fire. * Could run at 35 miles per hour. Durability * Shrugged off machine gun rounds, tasers, a net gun, powerful tranquilizers and incendiery rounds. * The claws of Delta and Echo couldn't puncture her hide. * Was uninjured after crashing through buildings. * Took bites to the neck from a T-Rex and the Mosasaurus. * Was impaled by metal rods and wooden beams and still fought like they were nothing. * Survived an RPG at almost a direct hit. * Took an Ankylosaurus tail club to the face and side and sustained no injury. * Survived having a door shut on her head. Skill * Killed her older sibling as a juvenile. * Escaped its enclosure by out-witting her creators. * Killed a herd of Apatosaurus for sport. * Defeated and killed an Ankylosaurus in battle, something Tyrannosaurus rex struggled with in real life. * Slaughtered Owen Grady's raptor pack. * Killed an entire team of mercenary experts. * Fought a T-Rex and a raptor to a standstill. * Caused about 19 deaths in Jurassic World, directly and non-directly. * Scared every single pterosaur out of the Jurassic World Aviary. * Convinced Owen's raptors to turn against the humans. * Almost killed a veteran T-Rex if not for Blue's intervention. * Caused the breakout of Jurassic World. Weaknesses * Ganged up and killed by the Mosasaurus. * Prone to fits of rage due to the height of her aggression level. * Her escape plan took months of prep time. * Had no way to counter ranged attacks other than her armor. * Psychopathic due to a life of confinement and isolation in her paddock. * Teeth and claws could not puncture strong armor. * Can be fooled by scent or unfamiliar distractions. Fun Facts * An early working name for the Indominus Rex was "Diabolus Rex". Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Female Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Dinosaurs Category:Movie Characters Category:Jurassic Park Category:Villains Category:Completed Profiles Category:Deceased Category:Universal Pictures Category:Brutes